


everyone always talks about how colors mean good things but you ever realize that every color has some big awful thing stuck to it?

by Good_Or_Bad_Luck



Series: Short Lumberjanes Fics with Really Long Titles [3]
Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, if this being is 2nd person makes you uncomfortable because its mally im v sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Or_Bad_Luck/pseuds/Good_Or_Bad_Luck
Summary: your name is molly powell, and you hated the color red.(i stole the last name for molly from my friend cynda aka MossGarden on here!!! thanks cynda im not giving it back my molly last name now)(also its all in lowercase again sorry!)
Relationships: Mal/Molly (Lumberjanes), not even a LITTLE mal and molly its molly being gay the entire time jesus fuck
Series: Short Lumberjanes Fics with Really Long Titles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655548
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	everyone always talks about how colors mean good things but you ever realize that every color has some big awful thing stuck to it?

your name is molly powell, and you hated the color red.

red was just so,  _ wrong _ , to you. red was the color of blood and scrapes and cuts you got from racing down sidewalks and falling over cracks. red just always looked like dragon’s scales guarding hoards of treasure they dont need. red looked like flannel you would always see in stores but was never allowed to get.

but most of all, red was the color of hearts and valentines and roses and  _ love, _ and you never thought you would ever fall in love.

.

your name is molly powell and  _ wow _ this camp is nothing like what you thought it was going to be. 

you met so many new people who were like you, in a way. camp was full of laughs and stories and being together and okay, and it wasnt full of loneliness like you thought it would be. you met the other roanokes and the zodiacs and rosie and abigail and the selkies and the yetis.

and you met  _ her _ , her name is mal yoo and she is the living proof of the color you hate. 

and she is so beautiful.

.

your name is molly powell and youre starting to love the color red.

red is just, awesome. red is the color of leaves on fall trees and apples ready to be eaten. its the color of sunsets around a campfire and berries you and jen have to stop ripley from eating. red is the color of jos pens and the hair tie april gave you when yours broke.

and red is the color of mal. its the color of her flannel and her pins that she wears proudly on her vests. its the color of her blush when you compliment her, its the color you feel when you kiss her. 

  
your name is molly and you love red because not only is it love, its  _ her _ , and you love her so so much

**Author's Note:**

> well that was gay, im going to go get a drink now i have a headache


End file.
